The Waiting Room
by strange organized chaos
Summary: Either you open the door, or I'll show you what exactly 6 older brothers does to a girl my age. HG. Slight hint of HrR


The heavy thumps of her steps vibrated loudly, making The Dudgeons seem more inviting than the space the red head was currently occupying. She hadn't even bothered changing from her quiditch robes, feeling that they were appropriate attire for the amount of things she was going to hurl at McLaggen.

She kept a steady pace, not running, but still quicker than her normal brisk steps. She barely saw the terrified faces of those students who had seen the match and knew where she was going, much less heard their whispers. Finally, she reached the portrait and quite hastily barked the password.

"My word, what has gotten into to you?" The Fat Lady said shocked.

Ginny shot her a murderous look and whispered the password again. Still, the Fat Lady was unsure of how to respond to the girl and stubbornly kept the portrait shut.

"Either you open the door, or I'll show you what exactly 6 older brothers does to a girl my age." she made a reach for her wand but luckily The Fat Lady took a hint and within seconds Ginny Weasley had entered her battle ground.

He wasn't hard to find, and Ginny took that as a serious insult. Instead of cowering in fear like he should have been, the imbecile was out in the open, in the middle of a large group that Ginny was embarrassed to say her boyfriend was a part of.

McLaggen was entertaining them in a very Wopsle manner. She sneered and then caught a part of his conversation.

"And then he just took it. Potter just _stood _there and took the buldger. I mean it was rather.."

He did a rather crude face, then jerked his head as if he were hit by something, sending his group into fits of hysteria. At that moment it was like she didn't even need a wand, the bat just flew. She watched rather victorious as they attacked his pompous face. The group of followers suddenly disappeared, save for Dean and a boy she didn't recognize.

"Ginny! What is wrong with you?" Dean said outraged. Suddenly there was another outlet for her anger.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked incredulously, " That stupid bloody bastard costs us our game and our Seeker and then acts as if Harry is an imbecile and _something is wrong with me_."

"So it all comes down to Harry." Dean said seething.

"Well considering he's in the infirmary unconscious, then, yes I would have to say so." Her hands were on her hips now, and all Dean could do was walk off mumbling.

"I'll talk to you when you're sane." He muttered quietly. She merely pointed her wand to the back of his head and shaved in the words 'hit here'. Feeling rather good about her decision she decided to shave it into McLaggen's hair as well. He was fortunately unable to respond due to the amount of bat bogeys attacking him.

She smirked mercilessly, and then said rather darkly, "Don't come to practice. Forget about quiditch and if you ever give me another reason to shave something into your head I won't just stop at your hair."

"She means that." A voice added, and Ginny was rather surprised to find Hermione glaring at McLaggen as well.

"Harry can receive visitors now." She said, guiding her out to the infirmary. "Ron sent me to get you, said you'd probably be...well..."

"Killing McLaggen?" She muttered. Hermione nodded, but refused to say the words as she was a prefect. Prefects aren't supposed to support violence after all.

"So how is he? Is he awake?" Ginny said, changing her dark disposition rather quickly. Hermione shook her head.

"He's still unconscious, but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be fine by tomorrow."

"And Ron?"

"He's...well...fine for now. He's awake, obviously, but he's rather moody. I expect it has something to do with being stuck there all day."

Ginny snorted, then shook her head sadly. Ron was probably going insane there, and as they passed the kitchen she suddenly got a rather loving idea.

"Wait here Hermione," She said disappearing into the kitchen. Within minutes she emerged again, holding a handful of food.

"Ron will be hungry." She reasoned as they entered the infirmary. Hermione nodded but was cut of from further response by a rather abrupt scream.

"FOOD!" Ron's voice echoed. He looked at Ginny and grinned, "I knew you were always my favorite sister."

Ginny rolled her eyes and handed him a piece of pie, "Yes Ron, because you have so many to chose from."

Ron was too engrossed in his food to notice, similarly Hermione was engrossed in a book that seemed to already be on the nightstand. How many times had she visited, Ginny vaguely thought, but pushed it aside at the sight of Harry.

He lay quietly in the bed next to Ron, his glasses off his face as they would get in the way of the bandage worn tightly around his head.

"Merlin." Ginny breathed, coming closer to his bed side and failing to notice a knowing glance pass between Ron and Hermione of all people.

He had a few scratches on his face, but besides the bandage he looked as if he were merely asleep. The strong urge to kill McLaggen was beginning to immerge again.

"Gin, he's fine." Ron said, attempting to console her. She shook her head, trying to rid the thought of Harry from her mind then turned around.

"Of course he's fine," she tried nautically, "he's Harry. It's just that...ughh! I just want to murder McLaggen the pompous prat. Can you believe he had the nerve of making fun of Harry."

Ron let out a sort of growl and Ginny took the liberty of explaining the whole story to Ron and Hermione, including the shaving of not only McLaggen, but her boyfriend as well.

Guilt washed over her as she recalled her satisfaction and she asked quietly, "Do you think I went to far with Dean?"

Ron immediately shook his head, but Hermione stood with a pensive look, then responded.

"He will."

Ginny thought briefly of breaking up with Dean before, solely on the fact that she was...well...bored. But she had never planned on hurting him, much less shaving something in his head.

Then rather suddenly she thought of Harry, unconscious, bandaged, and the guilt was quickly replaced with anger.

"Well screw him. Why would I want to be with someone that cruel and insensitive."

"Exactly!" Ron said, trying his hardest to act as though he were agreeing for the reasons she had said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That's why I have brothers."

Hermione laughed at Ron's disgruntled expression, but was cut off by Madam Pomfrey.

"Ronald Weasley, it seems as though you are free to go." the older woman announced calmly, not expecting to see a mass of Red rush past her, trailed by a bushy haired young women yelling at him to slow down.

"Food Hermione...come on," was heard along with the scuffling of shoes. Ginny gave Madam Pomfrey a wry smile and sent her a look as if saying 'what did you expect?'.

"Are you going to stay here Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked back at Harry, and then nodded her head slightly, sending the women off with a smile.

Transfixed slightly in the image of Harry asleep, Ginny stood waiting. If it were waiting for Harry to wake up or for her to get a hold of her emotions and leave, she didn't know. But she realized suddenly that she had always been in this position. Ever since she had met the unconscious boy before her, she had always been...waiting.

Maybe, she thought idly playing with a strand of his hair, she would never stop waiting for him. Maybe they would always be in this position. The thought depressed her greatly.

But then she noticed the grass in Harry's hair, brilliantly green like his eyes, and she couldn't help but grin. She beamed at the blade of grass as if it had told her McLaggen was an ape, or Snape had finally discovered hair products. Among those swirling emotions something clicked.

She would always be able to depend on the fact that Harry's eyes would make her smile.

And Harry, she decided, would always rely on the fact that she would be...waiting for him.

It would be unjust to take that away from him.

Letting go of the blade she clutched in her hand, Ginny gave Harry another smile.

"Wake up." she whispered gingerly, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

The last noise that was heard was the door of the infirmary shutting closed, and a rather self satisfied red head sauntering off.

* * *

Sock- Hello again. Shocked to see such a random addition to my library of...whatever it is you believe I do. Well yes, this is a rather random addition, but I was inspired by a green ornament and decided (against my better judgement) to upload this. So enjoy. 

Oh and Happy Holidays.


End file.
